A Midwinter Night’s Dream
Anyway, You know what the title’s a parody of. If you don't, you're very silly. XD Spoof of the famous comedy play “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” by the legendary William Shakespeare. Except this is a Christmas Special. ^_~ EDIT: It will no longer be an exact Spoof of A Midsummer Night's Dream, but it will have little bits thrown in, here and there. Chapter 1 ~*•Kezia Holland•*~ “Urghh...” I groan, as I roll out of bed. -''Thwump''- And that was me falling out of bed. Gha. I look in the mirror, and it's definitely a sight to see, I tell you that. I brush my hair, brush my teeth, get dressed in my signature outfit, and all that jazz and whatnot. “Kezia?” someone called from downstairs, obviously. “Yh-mmm-hmm?” I reply. “It’s Melinda!” Grr. I told her to come at 11:00! And it’s... 11:15. Hm. I guess I took longer than I thought. Oh well. “Hello, Australia!” says Melinda (her nickname is Skittles). “Hey, Britain.” I reply. “Looking forward to the Midwinter’s dance tonight?” I giggle. “I love the way you say Dance! You say: D''aa''nce. And Shoot! Was that tonight? Nobody’s taking me!” “Pfft.” “Who’s taking you?” “Oh, I'm going in a group.” “With who?!” “Me, Django & Jade, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Irving.” “Ew.” “What?” “''Irving''.” “Shhh. You know you like him!” “''I DO NOT!” “That’s not what everyone else thinks.” “Shut your face.” “KEZIA.” she says, gripping my shoulders.“You ''belong with Irving. Trust me. That's what everyone says and I have to agree. Just dance with him and see what happens!” “... NO!” “Kezia?!” a voice calls from downstairs. “Yeah, Mom?” I shout back. “Come down here!” “Wait here, Skittles.” I tell Melinda. I slide down the big spiral staircase (See, the spiral staircase has a slide attached to the side, so you walk up and slide down), and run into the kitchen. “Kezia,” says my mother, Holding some kid’s shoulders. “This is Dean. He’s my best friend’s son. I want you to go to the Midwinter’s Dance with him.” “Can’t.” I reply nonchalantly. “I’m going in a group.” “''Yes'', but he’s a great kid, and you would like him!” “How would you know? You’re always at work!” This “Dean” kid sticks his big nose up and looks down at me with it. He looks me up and down and looks disgusted. Heh. What a tart. “Is there something wrong with your head?” I ask him. “...No?” he replies. “Do I have a slug on my face?” “No!” “Then there’s no need to look down at me like I'm something disgusting that got stuck to your shoe.” “Kezia!” say my mom. “What?! I'm simply telling him not to be so uptight! You can‘t make me go with him!” “I just want you to marry someone rich and successful!” “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Marriage?! Mom, I refuse to go to the dance with him, okay? Goodbye then.” I retort, walking upstairs. Meanwhile... Chapter 2 ~*•Phineas Flynn•*~ “No, Lawrence, I'm not giving you my Platypus. He’s a pet that’s been passed down through generations. Nobody knows how old he is.” “But, Linda! He’s going to make a great stuffed animal figure for my collection! All I need is a platypus, a zebra, and a llama! Pleeeaaaasseee?” “NO. Now, we have to go to Viv’s wedding tomorrow. I want you on your best behaviour. You too, Ferb. And Phineas too.” Ferb just gives mom a polite nod, and he puts both of his hands on Perry, indicating he wants to hold him. So, I put Perry into his arms and mom goes to her bedroom. “Phineas, Ferb, Go upstairs.” says Dad. We trail out of the room but hide behind the wall, while he dials the phone. “Hello? Witch Doofenshmirtz?” he asks. I faintly hear a German-like accent saying “It’s Warlock!”. I know it’s very unrealistic, but ‘Warlock Doofenshmirtz’ apparently can make potions. He’s a crazy man, but he can do it. “Yes, yes, alright. I want you to make me a potion— one that makes someone fall in love with the first thing they see.” says my dad. Doofenshmirtz says: “Fine. It’ll be delivered in about 2 Hours. You have to apply the potion to the person’s eyelids when they’re asleep and they’ll fall in love with the first thing they see...” “Good! I’ll put her in the forest when she's asleep— She’s a heavy sleeper, her snore! Urgh!— anyway, and she’ll fall in love with a deer or something, to punish her for being disobedient.” says Dad. Wow, this is very unrealistic. It’s like a dream... Chapter 3 ~*•Melinda Firelight•*~ "Fa la la la la, la la la la" Gah. My voice is hoarse from all this singing, and my fingers are numb from holding this cold metal bucket. Kezia is complaining that her feet are "frozen", Jade is just hugging Django because she's too cold, and Django’s got his arm around her, looking freezing. But, it is Christmas Eve (NOTE: I actually wrote this Chapter on Christmas Eve xD), and there are unfortunate people out there. Just then, a small boy in tatted clothing walks past, looking tired and starved. He holds out his hat, and Buford says:“Beat it, Cheapskate. What do you think we are? An ATM?” The small boy begins to cry, and I put $10 in his hat. Food isn't cheap, these days. Kezia gives him $5 and Jade and Django give him $15, together. The boy smiles gratefully, hugs each of us (even Buford), puts his hat on, and sits on a moth-eaten blanket and shivers. I guess that's where he lives. Poor guy. “When are we stopping?” asks Jade. “Well,” I begin,“Our target is $200, and so far, we've gotten about $150. We'll do the next 50 tomorrow, I guess.” Django picks up his mobile (cell phone, for the American readers xD) and he says: “Hey, mom. Oh, you do? Can my friends come over? (sigh) Yes, Mom, Jade too. Yeah. Okay, thanks!” “What did your mom say?” says Jade. “Uhh, she thinks we're too young to date...” “We're fourteen! Anyway, what else?” (Yes in this story everyone's fourteen.) ”Oh! We’re all allowed to go to my house for hot chocolate.” “Cream and marshmallows?” I ask. “Yup.” “Then let's go!” Just as we leave, I hand the poor kid an old jumper I keep in my backpack. It's quite warm, so he'll like it. “Thank you...” he whispers. “No problem. Use that money wisely... and I hope you're better soon. You know... healthier.” I say. I wave goodbye and catch up with Kezia, rubbing my hands together for warmth. Chapter 4 ~*•Jade Costello•*~ The cold winter air stings my cheeks as we walk to Django's house. Kezia and Melinda are chattering away, Buford suddenly sees Baljeet walking down the road and runs to boogie him, only to slip. We soon reach the black-and-white Tudor house and Mr. Brown opens the door with a big smile. He hugs Django, and greets me. He approves of me (so he's kinda the only adult who does...), because, and I quote “I’m artistic”. He claims to find the color streaks in my hair very creative. I dyed those streaks into my hair as a form of rebellion against my parents when I was twelve— because, the main reason being, they wouldn't let me, so, as I was that immature, I did it anyway. I thought I used wash-out dye but apparently it was permanent... So I'm stuck with it. But, they look cool, I stand out with them in. I shake the snow out of my blonde hair and step into the house, the heat rushing towards me. His mom even gives me a smile. She likes me, she just... como se dice... dissaproves of my hair. As she does with Kezia. The upside to his mother, is that she hates Adyson. That is the one thing we agree on. I rinse my numb fingers under some warm water, instantly feeling them become... warm, I guess. She passes round hot chocolate with about five inches of whipped cream on top, chocolate powder, and mini marshmallows. I smile gratefully and sip the hot chocolate, which consequently burns my tongue. Just then, my phone rings, and I answer immediately, say sorry for disrupting the hot-chocolate-drinking-session, and walk outside the kitchen to talk to whoever's ringing me. “Hello? What? Mom, what's wrong?” I converse. Just then, Django walks in, hearing the “Mom, what's wrong?” part. He mouths: “What's going on?” “''What?'' That couldn't have happened! That— it...” my sentence trails, and I begin to pull my coat on. “Hey, where are you going?” says Django. “Django, something terrible has happened, I have to get home!” I reply, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. “If it's that terrible, I have to come too.” “What?! No, you can't, I'm sorry.” He stares at me with his big blue eyes, looking hurt. I approach him and kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks for the hot chocolate...” I add quietly, opening the door and walking outside. Chapter 5 ~*•Django Brown•*~ I stare after Jade, who just walled out of the door, and down the road. I see her wipe her eyes and stuff her hands in her pockets, keeping her head down and walking faster. I don't care where she's going, or what she's doing. I need to follow her. My common sense says: “You can't! It's her issue, you can't follow her and poke your nose in! Besides, it's not your problem. Who cares?” But somehow I feel my heart whisper: “You do, stupid.” Cheesy, I know, but true. I decide to follow my heart and see where it takes me. I shrug on my coat and walk outside, into the heavy snow. The bitter coldness pierces my cheeks, but I keep going. I see a figure through the snow, undeniably Jade. Same animal hat, same colour streaks in her hair, same duffle coat on. “Jade?!” I call. The figure turns around in the snow, and it's definitely her. She approaches, and I see her mascara's running. Oh my gosh. What happened? “Why did you follow me?” she says, sternly but sadly. I open my mouth to reply. “Can't you see that this isn't your problem to deal with? It's mine! You don't understand it! You never will! You don't—” she snaps, but I interrupt her by kissing her. “That was a nice way to tell me to shut up...” she says. “Why did you come?” “Because...” my sentence trails. I can't think of what to say. “''Why?” “My mind said it wasn't my problem, who cares? But... I know this is cheesy… but my heart said that I did.” I reply, in a quiet tone. “Aww...” she remarks, hugging me. “Same here.” “What happened?” I ask when she lets go. “It's… it's my ''dad…” she chokes out. She's crying again. “What?” I say, feeling a mixture of compassion and regret, for asking. I generally hate when people cry. (I know, I'm trying to make this chapter un-cheesy, but I'm just failing... un-epically.) “He crashed his car... He might die...” “Oh my gosh.” “Come to the hospital with me.” she says. “Whaaaaat?” I reply. “I'll need a shoulder to cry on.” After a moment of thinking, I simply say “Okay”, take her hand, and we run to the nearest bus stop. Chapter 6 When the bus finally comes, we climb on board, and manage to get two seats upstairs. For the whole journey, she is wiping the running mascara off of her face and reapplying it. She's not normally this self-concious, but I admit before, she looked a bit of a mess. We finally come to a tough looking street, and as we jump off, there's a wrought iron gate with peeling black paint, and in big letters above the gate, it says “''Danville Hospital''”. We wander inside the grim-looking place, and approach a desk with an old lady reading a magazine behind it. She's chewing some gum, and doesn't even pay attention to us. I give a small cough and she looks up, annoyed. “Do... Do you know where we can find Charlie Costello?” says Jade. “Upstairs, first door on your right.” (She pronounces it “Upstayres, foyst door awn yer ryght.”) Jade mutters a quick thanks and we rush upstairs, opening the first door on the right. Just then, a nurse comes to the door and says: “Hi, how can I help you?” Jade says she's looking for Charlie Costello, and that he's her dad. The nurse smiles through clenched teeth and guides us inside, walking away afterwards. “Dad?” says Jade, kneeling by his side. He's asleep, but the pulse meter is going very slowly. Jade's mom is sitting next to him, weeping. He has several cuts around his face, and a wound across the neck. Jade is shedding a few tears aswell. She rests her head on my shoulder, looking anxious. Suddenly, a long ‘''beeeeeeeeeeep''’ sound comes on, and the pulse meter is just a straight line. Jade's mother instantly bursts into tears, but Jade looks indifferent. “Jade?” I ask,“Are you okay?” “Never better...” she replies, staring into space. “Let's go.” On the bus home she has the same freaky smile plastered onto her face, and on the walk home. When I turn my key in my lock and walk upstairs, her following behind, she still has the freaky smile. “Jade?!” I say. She immediately loses the freaky smile and just looks like she's back in reality. “What happened?” “You remember being at the hospital?” “Yeah... hey, why where we there? We were just staring at some random guy who died, and...” a look of total shock spreads across her face. ”Dad...” she whispers. Then she buries her head in my shoulder and cries... for 68 minutes. Hm. Chapter 7 ~*•Kezia•*~ I trudge along the road to the park. The sky is a dull grey and the snow is tumbling. The city looks dead. Is it really Christmas? My arms are freezing and I think I'm going to get hypothermia, but I don't care. Not now. I hate Irving so much right now. That little scumbag. I sit down on a snowy bench and wrap my jacket round me. It's not like I'll be here for long, I guess. I just needed a place to sit... recover. It's not everyday an annoying redheaded owl-eyed bag of stupid gets his dad, who works for the CIA, on you just because you turned him down. I hear a sound... the sound you get when somebody's walking through the snow. “Hey, Kezia...” the voice says. “Oh... Hey, Will.” “Mind if I sit?” “Go ahead. I'm not stopping you.” “What's up?” “It's not like you would understand... forget it.” “Look—” “''Forget it'', Will.” “Kezia... you can tell me anything. You know that, right?” “Fine. I got chased by some stupid CIA agents who know Irving's dad, just because I turned Irving down. That little ratsack. Like anyone would go after him. I just wish... that he'd just disappear.” “If I was a really good wizard, I'd do that, but unfortunately my letter from Hogwarts hasn't arrived yet.” he jokes. We bouth laugh, cutting the tense silence and coldness of the snow. “It's just... leaving Australia was hard enough. I don't need some geek chasing me right now... I have more going on in my family than he understands. He needs to leave... he's just a brat. A freaky, obsessed little lab rat. I want him out of my life.” I think Will doesn't know how to respond, so he just says it's cold, blah blah, I should get indoors. “Thanks for listening.” I say quietly. I hug him and begin to walk home, kicking a ball of snow along the ground, until it gets bigger and bigger, so I have to push it. This was so OOC... but that's what happens when I'm as mad as this. Like I said before... is it really Christmas? Category:Fanon Works Category:Christmas Special Category:Specials Category:Spoofs